Password
by otakuffee
Summary: 'What's the password'  Borrowing Kuon's computer for the meantime, Kyouko is now facing the dilemma of knowing the password. Want to know what it is? Read and find out.


**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I know it's been quite a while since I posted a new story and yes, I am working on Silent Destiny as we speak. I will post its new chapter sooner or later. But for now I brought you a new one-shot story. This idea came up as I turned on my laptop and asked for my password. It's really amazing how these simple things inspire me. So without further ado, here it goes.**

**OH! And before I forget, this story is set in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or its characters.**

* * *

******Summary: 'What's the password?' Borrowing Kuon's computer for the meantime, Kyouko is now facing the dilemma of knowing the password. Want to know what it is? Read and find out.**  


* * *

Sitting in front of Kuon's computer, Kyouko stared blankly at the screen.

**Type your password:**

**_****|?|**

"Great! Corn didn't even bother to tell me the password. Hmph! I certainly hope my laptop will be fixed soon."

_*listens intently*_

"He's still in the shower. I better let him enjoy it. It's not everyday he has the chance or time, for that matter, to fully enjoy his bath. _*sighs*_ Well, there's no harm in trying."

"Let's see."

Click. Click. Click. _*sounds of keyboard typing*_

K-U-O-N H-I-Z-U-R-I

* * *

**ERROR!**

**Did you forget your password?**

**You can click "?" button to see your password hint.**

**Please type your password again. Be sure to use the correct uppercase and lowercase letters.**

**Password Hint: ****Princess**

* * *

Kyouko's face immediately lit up as soon as she saw the hint. In the next few minutes, she was rapidly typing all princess names she can think of. She started with real life princess names then soon started fairy tale princesses.

A-r-i-e-l

**!**

A-u-r-o-r-a

**!**

"Argh! Okay, I give up!" She declared as throws her arms on the air in surrender.

"What's the fuss all about?" The newly showered Kuon asked behind her then gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well, SOMEONE forgot to mention their password to me. That's what all the fuss is about." She answered while crossing her arms.

"Password?" He asked looking at the screen as Kyouko nods while pouting.

Kuon chuckled then added, "Let me guess, you tried entering all the names of the princesses you know. Am I right?"

"Well, yeah. You surely put 'Princess' as your hint. So naturally, I entered princess names." She defended.

Kuon tried to hide it but he couldn't help laughing. He was soon laughing so hard that he was clutching his stomach.

"Hey! Stop laughing. It isn't funny. Isn't funny at all! It's not my fault you used a very vague hint." She scoffed and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Sorry. S-sorry." He said as he gathers her in his arms. Breathing deeply to stable his voice, "It may seem vague to you but it perfectly make sense to me." Looking at her adorable pouting face, he then cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "When we first met, you called me a fairy, right? Well, I am Corn the fairy prince. ... And princes naturally would have to eventually marry a princess, wouldn't we?" Caressing her face as he said so.

She nodded then asked, "Then?"

Rustling her hair then leaned closer to her face, he said, "You are such an adorable little creature my lovely wife."

"Answer the question and stop side-tracking me." She warned.

Resting his forehead against hers, "I have only one princess in my eyes and in my heart. And I like it to stay that way. I was once a prince then became a King as soon as I married my Queen. "

"... I was the fairy prince so that makes YOU MY fairy princess."

She smiled at this and gives him a deep kiss. "So the password all along-" He stopped her babbling as he placed his finger on her mouth. "Try entering it."

**Type your password: **

**_****|?|**

K-y-o-u-k-o

**Code Accepted! **

* * *

A/N: That's all folks! So? I want to know what you guys think. Reviews are greatly appreciated...


End file.
